grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Michaels
=Jason Michaels= *Edit **History "'''We are brothers, and brothers stick together." - Jason Michaels '''Jason Michaels (1979 - 2008) was a 29-year old who was an Enforcer/Lieutenant of The Lost Brotherhood and a fellow biker of Johnny Klebitz. He was an enforcer in Lost MC and a pimp who did a lot of work in prostitution. He also dated Anna Faustin, daughter of Russian Mafia boss Mikhail Faustin. Life up to 2008http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=1Edit Jason was born in 1979 in Acter, Alderney. Jason possibly became a Lost member as early as 1997(age 18), when he was arrasted for grand larcen. Jason became a very good friend of Johnny Klebitz. Later Jason was arrasted for hijacking in 1999(age 20). finaly Jason arrasted in 2003 for possession controlled substance of Methamphetamine(age 24). Sometime before The Lost and Damned Jason was promoted to a patched in member of the Lost, and served as the Enforcer of the gang. Jason also started to work as a pimp for the Lost, and started to date Anna Faustin. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV:The Lost and Damnedhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=2Edit Billy's Returnhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=3Edit Jason was one of the six Lost members that came for Billy Grey, who released from rehab, to take him back to The Lost clubhouse. Jason also helped to retake Billy's Bike from The Angels of Death and killing them. Jason's biggest role was in Angels in America: Jason inform Billy and Johnny that severel members of The Angels of Death who were angry at The Lost Brotherhood for attacking members of the A.O.D and "stealing" the bike. Billy killed one of them, making Jason and Johnny chase down the others. After it is done, Jason drive away to meet with Anna, not knowing that it will be his last time. Deathhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=4Edit Jason was killed by Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail, who didn't want his daughter hanging out with Jason. Club President Billy Grey announced the death of Jason at the hands of an Eastern European after members of the Lost were being ambushed by the Angels of Death. Billy held Jason in great honor, saying he was a good man, brave, and "punched the throttle" harder than many bikers much more experienced than him. Legacyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=5Edit Later, Grey claimed Jason's death was caused by the group's rivals, and revenge had to be exacted which prompted Johnny to respond by saying "I thought it was a Pole or Serb." The "revenge", was the burning down the clubhouse of the Angels of Death and robbing them of their heroin eventhough Niko killed Jason. After his death his photo is held on the Lost's memorial wall. Jason's Bikeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=6Edit There seems to be an inconsistency to what type of bike Jason rode in his appearances. In The Lost and Damned, he is seen riding a Diabolus, appearing in a unique magenta color. However, in his one and only appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV, a little later in chronological order, he is seen riding a Zombie. Either Jason switched bikes, or one of the two bikes he rode would simply be retconned due to the Diabolus being unavailable in GTA IV. LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=7Edit Surname: Michaels First Name: Jason Age: 29 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Larceny *1999 - Hijacking *2003 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine Notes: *Recently patched in member of the Lost OMG. *Often seen with young women; possibly making money as a pimp. *Close to the acting head of his chapter, Johnny Klebitz. *Recently sighted in the Hove Beach area with Anna Faustin, daughter of Russian gangster Mikhail Faustin. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=8Edit *Although Michaels plays a small role in the game, his death is one of the key problems in the Lost and Damned. It leads to the heroin theft and Billy's incarceration, which eventually led to the disbandment of the Lost Alderney Chapter after Billy's death. *Jason's appearance is slighty altered in The Lost and Damned. His memorial desk in Lost MC Clubhouse shows him in his old appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Billy mentions during the end of It's War that Jason was very fast on a bike. This seems true, as during Angels in America, he tends to ride very fast while chasing the Angels of Death bikers, and in No Love Lost, where its is hard to catch up with him. *Jason dresses very similar to Johnny, as they both wear similar black dress shirts and black leather jackets. Like Johnny, Jason also has coloured wings on his jacket. *As his LCPD record states, he seems to be good friends with Johnny, as during Action/Reaction; Johnny is reluctant to attack to AOD clubhouse, but he quickly changes his mind when Billy lies to him and tells him it was the Angels of Death who killed Jason. Also if Jason is killed in "Angels of America" Johnny will very angry. *In one of the trailers it's seen that Jason along with Johnny, Billy and Brian Jeremy are performing a drive-by on a LCPD car. This could be a beta mission removed during developing. *Despite he and Johnny being very good friends, Johnny doesn't have Jason's number in his cell phone. *Jason is the only known high ranking member of the club (Enforcer) whose age is under 30. Mission appearances http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jason_Michaels&action=edit&section=9Edit ;GTA IV *No Love Lost (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War (Mentioned only but play a key role\Death occurs before or during this mission, but is not seen) *Credits (TLAD)